What Speaks to Me?
by Inner Ice
Summary: Ino and Sakura have lost their friendship because of an unexpected love. A love that was lost in the wind and kept as a rivalry. Now what words will escape them? Will there be any words at all? (InoSaku along with other ships).
1. Run In

**Summary: Ino and Sakura have lost their friendship because of an unexpected love. A love that was lost in the wind and kept as a rivalry. Now what words will escape them? Will there be any words at all?**

 **It's been awhile since I wrote a fanfiction, but it would be nice to start again. I'm sorry if this first chapter is very short, but I hope to make more chapters that are much longer. Any constructive criticism in my writing would be helpful as well. Improving is key. Also, I don't own the Naruto series. It would be way different if it was.**

* * *

The cherry blossom flowers followed the pattern of the wind as they entered a flower shop in the village of Konoha. The flowers were in good condition as they were handed to the young kunoichi behind the counter. She barely gazed at the loving flowers as she called out to her mother.

"Mom the flowers arrived!" Her mother handled the rest as she signed a signature for the delivery of the requested flowers. She glanced at the potted flowers resting on her daughter's arms.

"Oh Ino, are those flowers you're holding cherry blossoms? Would you like to keep them?" Ino's mother reminded her of the flowers she was holding, forgetting how carefully she was embracing them.

"Why would you say that Mom? They aren't that amazing." Ino pouted as her mother sighed and approached her.

"Ino… I may not fully understand the situation you are going through with Sakura, but she's been your best friend since you were little. Why has that changed now?"

"Mom it's nothing serious. Sakura and I just don't see eye to eye anymore." Ino said with ease, but her eyes kept shifting away from her mother's and the cherry blossoms.

"And that isn't serious to you?" Her mother gave her a concerned look.

"It's alright Mom. I've moved on anyway and so has she. We are rivals of love now and only one of us can succeed." Ino walked over to place the flowers on the counter.

"Rivals of love?" Ino's mother questioned the term but before she could ask, Ino was already out the the flower shop.

'Man that was a close one.' Ino thought as she ran into town. Her mother would always approach her with those types of questions. Why aren't you talking to Sakura? Why aren't you two friends anymore? What happened between you two? The thoughts kept buzzing around in her head as she dashed through other areas of Konoha to get away from it all… but to no avail.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Ino pig!" Sakura whined as she fell to the ground with a thud, along with Ino.

"What did you just call me?!" Ino shouted in retort.

"You heard me!" Sakura shouted with equal ferocity.

"At least I don't have a huge forehead like you!" A small sting of guilt hit Ino as she spoke those words.

"Hmph! Well at least I'm still in the same team as Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cheered. "Guess you can't beat that, huh Ino?" Sakura challenged.

"I can definitely beat that and Sasuke-Kun will fall for me!" Ino may have said that, but did Sasuke really mean that much to her? He barely pays any attention to her, not to mention he's the reason they stopped being friends in the first place.

"Fine then! We'll see who's the better rival of love!" Sakura picks herself up and walks away from Ino without saying another word.

All Ino could do was stand there without looking back at her, pride taking over her body as she couldn't move or even speak to Sakura again. All they would do is argue in every encounter so what was the point? Ino sighed. There was something she wanted to say. Something far more important than their dumb rivalry, but she couldn't quite understand what.

A cold breeze enveloped her body as she kept walking away from her problems, growing more distant and less secure.


	2. Ray of Hope

"I can't believe Ino!" Sakura huffed as she stomped all the way home. She had such a good day training with Team 7 and seeing Sasuke-Kun, but Ino always ruined her fun. Sometimes Sakura wonders why she became friends with Ino in the first place. She laid down on her bed and tried to let her mind slip away from her problems, but a shout from her mother woke her from her daze.

"Sakura! Did you get the flowers I wanted from the Yamanaka flower shop?" Sakura completely forgot about the flowers her mother requested.

'Great. Now I have to go back and see Ino pig again.' Sakura sighed. She lifted herself up from her bed and headed downstairs to see money on the dinner table. "I'll be right back with the flowers Mom!" She called out to her mother, but she received no response. She was probably busy with other matters.

As Sakura took the money and closed the door her mother responded, "She's headed there now."

"Thank you for your help Mebuki."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help. Besides, those two need to learn to get along again."

"Agreed."

The sun was setting slowly as the lingering warmth melted into a colder breeze. Sakura shivered slightly, realizing she should have brought something warmer to wear but it was too late now. Besides, the streets were less crowded as people headed home for dinner and to rest after a long day. She would grab the flowers and head home in no time.

Sakura spotted the Yamanaka flower shop after a few minutes of walking and entered to see Ino at the counter, talking with Choji and Shikamaru. On the counter, she noticed the cherry blossoms lingering on the counter with fresh flower petals of white and pink decorating the stems of the delicate flowers. Ino spotted her and tried to act smug.

"Well well, look who's here." Ino smiled with a grin. Ino already had the flowers prepared for Sakura to pick them up and deliver, but she had to be coy about it.

"I'm not here to talk Ino. I'm here to get the flowers for my mother." Sakura demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Jeez take it easy. We're not here to fight either." Ino crossed her arms as she looked away from Sakura.

"That's a surprise, considering you start fights with me all the time." Sakura retorted, feeling agitated at Ino's behavior.

"Excuse me?! Your the one who always starts a fight! I just defend myself every time you call me names and mock me about being near Sasuke!" Ino shouted.

"This is such a pain." Shikamaru commented.

"Ino… Sakura… please don't fight." Choji pleaded.

"Don't act like your the victim Ino pig!"

"Stupid forehead!"

'Great. Now Choji and I are stuck in this predicament. What a pain.' Shikamaru thought.

The two continued to bicker and it seemed to have gone longer than expected until Choji stopped eating his chips in realization. "Um… Sakura it's getting late and your mother might worry about you and the flowers."

This caught Sakura's attention as she saw the sun flickering away as the night was fading in. Her mother would yell at her if she wasn't home before dinner or nightfall. She quickly placed the money on the counter and took the flowers. "Thanks Choji." Sakura thanked him before she left in a sprint.

"Thanks Choji." Ino and Shikamaru said with sighs of relief.

"No problem." Choji smiled as he continued munching on his chips.

"Jeez. I can't believe you two were friends once." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe it either, but I kinda miss it." Ino cupped her cheek as she let her left arm rest on the counter. Her rage slowly depleting into a frown.

"You miss it?" Choji questioned.

"Yeah. I miss when we would talk without a single argument. Now every word we speak starts one." Ino felt defeated and tired of all the fighting. It was getting old and tedious for her now.

"Then find another way to communicate with her." Shikamaru yawned.

"Another way?" Ino wondered what other method she could use as she glanced at the flowers around the shop. Her eyes lit up as she found a ray of hope in her plan. She should have done this a long time ago.


	3. Daffodils

"Do we really have to do this again Naruto?" Sasuke said in annoyance. Naruto's constant demands for rematches during training was tiresome. The two would battle and deal blows to each other, but this has been going on for 3 weeks now. Although strangely enough Sakura hasn't arrived yet for training.

"Come on... Sasuke! Is… that all… you got?" Naruto challenged, but he was out of breath and he was low on chakra after they ended their previous fight. He ended up crashing on the ground, gasping for air.

"Why do you have to be so careless Naruto?" Sasuke sighed. At least Naruto's down for the count, but that doesn't mean he's able to rest now. He had to deal with Sakura and her need for attention and he knew Naruto wouldn't be down for long..He turned to walk away without a sound, thinking he would be able to train with Kakashi-sensei for the day until he spotted Sakura heading straight for him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her voice was cheerful and uplifting, but that just brought more worry to Sasuke as he saw her holding daffodils. He turned the other way to retreat from her, but he felt a hand grab his ankle and it wasn't budging.

"Naruto let go!" Sasuke struggled to move as Naruto pulled him down to the ground with him.

"Now… who's... careless?" Naruto grinned.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he was stuck to deal with his lovestruck teammate.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Thank you for the daffodils and the letter. It was so sweet of you." Sakura smiled while Sasuke shot her a look of confusion.

"I never sent you daffodils or a letter." Sasuke said bluntly.

"That's strange. I… thought they were from you." Sakura's cheerfulness turned into disappointment.

"Maybe they were from Naruto?" Sasuke pointed at the now sleeping Naruto on the ground.

"Sakura-chan… so cute…" Naruto spoke in a drowsy tone.

"N-Naruto?! No way, I refuse!" She said in disbelief. She didn't want to believe Naruto put so much effort into meaningful flowers and encouraging words from a letter.

Sasuke stood up and brushed away the dirt on his shirt. "Was there a name on the letter?" Sasuke questioned.

She shook her head. "No, there wasn't any name or indication of who sent these. That's why I assumed you got these for me." She blushed in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't assume things. It'll make you seem less sensible to others." Sakura felt the scolding tone of his voice, but she didn't want to admit that Sasuke didn't send them. Who else would give her the flowers and letter without a name?

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so shy. I remember the first time when you were so shy and you ran away from our first kiss together, although you came back so mean." She pouted, thinking about his words back then.

"Our first kiss?" His suspicions led to Naruto as he remembered his little stunt with his shadow clones. 'So that's what you were doing.' He should have known.

"We can still have our first kiss but not here." She glared at Naruto as he snored loudly. She couldn't have him around ruining the best moment of her life.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "That reminds me. I have to take Naruto home." He walked forward and lifted Naruto up in bridal style.

"Wait why?"

"We needed to discuss something, but since he fell asleep I have to take him home."

"Oh ok. Then see you later Sasuke-kun." She waved goodbye as he headed into town. She looked down at her gifts, wondering if Sasuke was lying or if there was someone else. "I guess I'll have to investigate."

* * *

As Sasuke jumped on the rooftops he tried not to be seen by anyone he knew. He knew they would question the fact that he was carrying a sleeping Naruto in his arms, not to mention his first kiss was with him. Word spreads quickly along with rumors in the academy and some of their classmates assumed they were more than rivals. It irritated Sasuke to the point where he began to fight and argue with Naruto even more. The rumors eventually stopped and everything went back to normal, but something lingered in Sasuke's mind. Something that just wouldn't leave.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice broke his train of thought as he stopped jumping and landed on a rooftop. He looked up to see Neji on the previous rooftop. 'Crap, I've been caught.'

Neji jumped towards the same rooftop and walked towards Sasuke. "Is everything alright with Naruto?" He asked with concern.

"He's alright. He just fell asleep after training so much. I'm taking him home right now."

"I see." Neji said simply. He examined Naruto's condition as he was sleeping soundly in Sasuke's arms with a couple of bruises. He was peaceful in the embrace and his arms circled around Sasuke's waist without him noticing. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be on my way then." Sasuke leaped once more as he continued to carry his sleeping teammate home, leaving a skeptical Neji to think.

"Neji!" A female voice called.

"Neji!" A male voice called out as well. Neji spotted Tenten and Lee looking for him from other rooftops in the village.

"We have a new mission!"

"Guy-sensei is waiting at the Village Gate!"

Neji approached his team and headed to the Village Gate. Maybe he can ask Tenten and Lee what he saw.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete. This one took awhile to plan but it was worth it. Also, I might add more ships in the later chapters.**


	4. A Love Problem

Dear Haruno Sakura,

I couldn't help but notice your presence in the village again. You've given me a chance to reconnect with you and I think your amazing, but I could never approach you because of certain issues that I'm dealing with. I just wanted to greet you again because this will be our new beginning.

Sakura read and reread the letter as she continued to search for any clues in the letter that could identify whether Sasuke or someone else sent it, but all she could uncover was that they've met before and that they know their flowers. If this person was going to be hidden then she'll have to get some help.

"I've called you here to help me find my secret admirer." Sakura announced as she gathered Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Ino who were all in her room.

"Wait, this was the emergency?" Temari spoke up first.

"Yes. It's an emergency of love. What if you got flowers and a letter from someone who wants to see and talk to you again?"

"I wish." Temari muttered under her breath.

"W-well it sounds serious. We should help her." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah but what if its a prank or a joke. You should just ignore it." Tenten replied.

"What if it keeps happening though? What would she do then?" Ino questioned.

"In any case, I should at least know who the culprit is. I've already eliminated Sasuke and Naruto from the equation, so we're closer to figuring out who it is."

"Wait why are they-"

"I was rejected by Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't plan this so well. Let's move on." Hinata sighed in relief while Ino smiled. "Why are you smiling Ino?" Sakura glared.

"N-nothing. I was just smiling because Hinata looked so relieved." Ino responded, averting the attention to Hinata who blushed in response. 'I'm sorry Hinata.' Ino said in her head. She can't have Sakura think she was smiling because she was rejected by Sasuke. She didn't care about Sasuke anymore. The only reason she smiled was from her praise of her plan being good… but why did she let her smile be seen so easily.

"Anyway," Sakura continued,"that leaves Shino, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji. Any ideas why they would or wouldn't send me gifts?"

"Well, I can tell you Kankuro isn't looking for a relationship so he's out. Gaara on the other hand has someone else in mind and Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything romantic."

"Trouble in paradise?" Tenten remarked.

"You have no idea." Temari sighed.

"Well, if it means anything… I haven't gotten Neji's attention lately." Tenten blushed at her embarrassing reveal.

"M-me too." Hinata added. Her face still scorching red.

Everyone was silent for a few moments when Sakura spoke up.

"How about you Ino? Do you love someone too?" Sakura asked her. This was probably the one time Sakura had given concern to everyone, including her.

Ino could only stare at Sakura, feeling lost in her compassionate green eyes and her kindness for a brief moment. Sakura stared as well and saw Ino's beautiful light blue eyes gazing back at her. The silence between them felt so loud and at that moment Ino felt her heart pound. She finally shook her head and replied, "I don't have anyone I love right now."

Sakura nodded and averted her gaze to the other girls. "I guess the rest of us have a love emergency."

"Yup." They replied in unison.

After their meeting, the girls split into groups and separated to their teams. They thought the best course of action was to lay low for now and help each other with their love problems. If Sakura received more flowers or letters, then they would be on top of it in no time. Although Ino can't be helped by any of them. Her love problem consisted of revealing her plan and she didn't even know she had a love problem to begin with. The whole reason Ino did this was to talk to Sakura and be her friend again. Was she really after something more?

* * *

"Neji? Is everything okay?" Tenten asked with concern. "You've been pretty quiet after our mission." After the team was successful in their mission, Guy-Sensei allowed them to get some rest and head home. Neji and Tenten headed home while Lee still had a fire in his eyes to train with Guy-Sensei. The two stayed behind in the training grounds as Neji and Tenten walked in silence for a while.

"It's nothing serious." Neji assured. "There's just been something on my mind lately."

"You too huh?"

Neji averted his full attention to her and stopped walking altogether. Tenten was unprepared for his sudden gesture and lost her cool. She felt her face grow hot as a scarlet, red hue overcame her. 'Be strong Tenten. Be strong.' She encouraged in her head. She stopped walking as well and faced Neji.

"You have my full attention."

"I-I can see that." She stuttered slightly. She tried to breath a little as she spoke again. "Have you noticed anything strange about some of our classmates? I-It's not anything bad or anything but they seem a little off."

His eyes lit up. "I agree. I thought I was the only one who thought so. Is it about-"

"Sakura and Ino?"

"Naruto and Sasuke?" The two spoke in unison of two different classmates, thinking of the others' response. The two were silent for a few moments.

"I never expected that." Neji began.

"Neither did I." Tenten agreed. She started to giggle at Neji's astonished expression. A small smile formed on his face as the two continued to walk home.

* * *

Sakura was left to think in her room as she sat on her comfortable bed. She felt warmth spread across her cheeks and her heart beating a little too quickly. Was it from her secret admirer or from Ino? Did they stare at each other too long? Did the letter and flowers come from any of the remaining boys? Did she really want to know who? Does she even love them the same way? Her head was throbbing with questions, thoughts, and needed answers. She needed to sleep on it or else her head would explode with so much stress.

'Hey Sakura. Did your big forehead grow an inch or two?' Someone mocked.

'I think it did.' Another replied.

'I guess big forehead was never meant to be beautiful.' A third voice insulted. Sakura felt sharp knives jab at her body as she heard her childhood bullies. She looked up as they had a vicious look in their eyes and were prowling as they spotted their prey. Their faces were unrecognizable as shadows enveloped them completely.

'Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you!' Sakura cried, trying to hold in her tears. Her voice and body were back to being small and scared.

'Aww what's wrong? Are you going to cry again?'

'Is that all you do anymore? You are so worthless.'

'No wonder nobody likes you.'

'I... I...' She could hear her voice start to whimper and cower under the voices that mocked her constantly. They wouldn't stop and she was alone to defend herself. She wanted to cry to relieve her pain, but she knew there was no point in crying if all that did was make things worse.

'Stupid forehead, stupid forehead, stupid forehead.' The voices started chanting. 'You are worthless, you are worthless, you are worthless.' Their shadows grew as they kept chanting and laughing as they watched her suffer. They surrounded her and took her apart piece by piece of everything she hated about herself. All Sakura could do was hold herself through the pain. 'You should have never been-'

'Shut up!' The shadows stopped chanting and swarming Sakura as they heard a familiar voice. They growled at the unexpected interruption and directed their blazing, red eyes to the young girl who stood in front of Sakura. 'Are you okay, Sakura?' Her light blue eyes were filled with worry and a softness Sakura didn't recognize before.

'I-Ino?' She tried to say her name through the everlasting tears. 'Are you there?'

"Ino?!" Sakura woke up with a shout. Her eyes were filled with tears staining her cheeks and she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Her mother asked in alarm as she ran up the stairs and opened the door.

Sakura looked up at her mother as she smiled. "I'm alright Mom. It was only a nightmare."


	5. Memories

**I apologize for the long wait for chapter 5. I've been having trouble with managing my time and dealing with school and other things. I will definitely continue this fanfiction and do my best to make it amazing. I will also underline the dream and memory sequences to separate it from the normal text. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"T-thanks for walking me home Ino. It means a lot." The two walked side by side together as the sun was starting to set.

"No problem. You stayed with me to fix the flower beds at the academy. It's the least I can do." Ino spoke confidently.

Sakura smiled softly before it fell into a frown. "I-Ino?"

Ino gave a worried look to Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I-I'm sorry. It was my fault the other girls stomped on the flower beds. Ever since you became my friend they started to bully you too. Maybe I should just leave you alone." Sakura's eyes turned glassy from the tear drops forming.

Ino stopped walking abruptly and placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. This made Sakura slightly jump in surprise as she looked directly into Ino's eyes. "It's okay Sakura. Nothing they can do can make me want to leave you. You are my best friend and I want to be there for you. I will defend you no matter what. Promise we'll never leave each other." Ino formed a soft fist and extended her pinkie. Her smile was soft and warm and Sakura followed suit. Her tears started to fade slowly but surely as she intertwined her pinkie with Ino's.

"I promise." They spoke in unison. Their voices were one at that moment. There was no fear or doubt after that. Until…

* * *

"Hey! Ino!"

"Ino please wake up!"

"W-what's going on?!" Ino shouted with a startled expression.

"Are you feeling alright Ino? This is the 3rd time you've fallen asleep during training today." Asuma-sensei looked concerned for his student, seeing as her fatigue was really getting to her.

"I'm alright Asuma-sensei. I just couldn't sleep at all this week." Ino yawned loudly. There were dark circles under her eyes and she realized she was sleeping on the ground of the training grounds.

"Maybe you should take a break Ino." Choji suggested. His worry made Ino feel a little guilty, but she tried to brush off her sleepy demeanor.

"I'm alright Choji. Don't worry about me. I feel better already." Ino smiled brightly.

"No kidding. Your snoring was a sure sign." Shikamaru smirked.

"S-snoring?!" Ino glared at him as she got up from the ground. "At least I don't slack off everyday!" She countered.

Shikamaru only shrugged off her argument and yawned.

"In any case, we should make sure we're all in good health for next week's mission." Asuma-sensei announced.

"Next week's mission?" Ino questioned.

"We're going to be working with team 7 on a search and retrieve mission." Choji explained.

"I thought you of all people would remember Ino." Shikamaru remarked.

"Wait what?!" Ino completely forgot after her whole situation with Sakura. She's been writing her letters and sending her flowers for a whole week now, trying to hide her true identity. Not to mention her lack of sleep was because of past memories turned into nightmares. Her thoughts were running through her head until they crashed and she lost consciousness once more.

"Ino!"

* * *

"Hey Ino! Have you heard the rumors about the new student? I heard he's an Uchiha! He's transferring here next week!"

"He sounds really cool! I heard that the Uchiha clan has eyes that are legendary!"

"He might be really cute! He could be boyfriend material!"

"That...sounds great you guys. I'm sure he'll be someone special." Ino smiled while the bell rang for class. 

After the school day was over, Ino walked home with a frown as none of her friends at school noticed it was her birthday. She hid her frown of course and didn't say a word about it, but she felt a little unappreciated for her best efforts to be a great friend to them. Sakura wasn't at the academy either and it made her feel even worse about herself. 'What if Sakura was sick or if something happened to her? I can't be feeling sorry for myself.' Ino stopped a tear from straying away and brushed her sadness away. She can't think about herself now. Her birthday was small in importance compared to Sakura. 

Ino made it home but she wanted to drop off her school bag and head to Sakura's house. Instead, she was greeted with a surprise.

"Happy birthday Ino!" Confetti sprinkled on Ino as she closed the door and her jaw agape with surprise. Her house was decorated in colorful streamers and balloons with pudding, cherry tomatoes and presents decorating the table. Her eyes lingered to Sakura and her parents. Her surprise morphed into a sincere smile and tears began to spill out of her eyes.

Sakura and Ino's parents were taken aback, worried if they did something wrong. "I-Ino?!" Sakura quickly ran to Ino. "A-are you okay? I didn't know. I'm sorry, I thought you would like this." Sakura's expression of worry turned to an expression of confusion as Ino hugged her. 

"You didn't do anything wrong Sakura." Ino spoke through her tears. "These are tears of joy."

* * *

A beeping sound lingered in Ino's ears. Her eyes twitched as they finally opened up to a white ceiling. She knew where she was, but she felt her eyelids trying to keep her asleep and her vision blurry. Her stomach also grumbled in annoyance as she forgot to eat this morning. She felt miserable in her position so she sat up and shook her head slowly. She looked around to see no one was around, but there was a vase with a cosmos flower next to her hospital bed. There was no sign of who gave it to her, but she had a good idea who.

A knock was heard at the door. "Ino, are you awake? You stopped snoring all of a sudden."

Ino groaned as she heard Shikamaru's voice. "Come in Shikamaru."

As told, Shikamaru entered and closed the door behind him. "You could give me a more grateful welcome you know." He dragged a seat to her bedside and sat down.

"Thanks for not falling asleep on the way here." The two only smirked at each other's remarks. "Where is Choji and Asuma-sensei by the way?"

"They had to leave early to speak with Team 7, but they were here earlier. Team 7 came to see how you were doing too, but you were still asleep at the time."

"Oh. I see." Ino felt sorrow and disappointment overshadow her usually cheerful voice. The two were silent for a few moments.

"You really scared us back there." Shikamaru's smirk quickly faded away. His tone was serious as well and it was rare for Ino to hear him like that.

"I'm sorry." Ino's voice was small but audible for Shikamaru. Although it was unlike Ino as well.

He only shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. Just take care of yourself more and tell us how your doing once in a while. The doctor said you were lacking in food and water consumption and you've lost a lot of sleep lately. You could've gone into a coma if you continued this without letting us know." Ino was about to speak up when she was interrupted by words she never thought she would hear. "I'm sorry."

At that moment she was speechless. She didn't know what to say and they were silent once more. There was no tension between them, but there was a sense of sadness instead. The beeping sound of the monitor was the only sound resonating in the room until Ino broke the silence.

"Why?" Ino lowered her gaze. "Why are you sorry? You don't have to be. It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Ino gripped her bed sheets tightly as her blue eyes were hidden from Shikamaru's.

"Remember when you were trying to talk to Sakura and I suggested you should try something else. I knew that you would do something like this. You would focus on her and you did it with flowers and letters, but you forgot about yourself. You always focus on everyone else but yourself. I should've known better than to suggest something that would hurt you." Ino slowly released her grip from the bed sheets and realized that this has happened before. Ever since they were kids she has thought about other people's opinions and ignored her own. Shikamaru was always the first one to notice, even now.

Ino wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I-Ino? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shikamaru. You just remind me of a brother I never had, but always needed. Thank you for everything." Ino began to cry in front of Shikamaru uncontrollably, which startled Shikamaru.

"Ino?! It's okay don't cry!" Shikamaru said as he comforted Ino through her sudden tears. 'What a pain. At least you remind me of a sister that I can look out for.'


	6. Can I Ask You Something?

**I wanted to apologize for writing a small chapter and messing up this story. I also wanted to apologize for ending it so soon, but I felt that the story I intended to make wasn't there. This will be the last chapter of this story but I will make other stories. I just can't continue this one anymore.**

* * *

"What's with the flowers Sakura? I'm not dead yet." Ino jokingly said. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and placed the new flowers in the vase carefully.

"It just feels right to bring you flowers. It's the least I can do after you kept giving me so many."

"Sure I did." Ino said sarcastically. "I bet I gave you chocolates and letters too with a pretty bow."

"I was referring to when we were kids." Sakura said, confused by what Ino was implying.

"Oh… yeah. When we were kids." Ino blushed and could feel her face burning up like a scorching flame. She didn't know if Sakura saw, but it's scary and exciting for her. Ino shook her head rapidly. What was she thinking? Focus Ino. Focus. She said in her head.

Ino felt a hand on her forehead. "Your heating up. You don't have a fever do you? I can get the nurse or the doctor." Sakura quickly stood up from her seat, but Ino grabbed her hand just in time to stop her.

"I'm okay Sakura. What's got you so worked up for?"

Sakura looked away from Ino in embarrassment. "I don't know. I just think that you should get the best of care. That's all." Ino could've sworn she saw a pink hue spread across the pinkette's face, but she wasn't sure. Maybe she just wanted to see something she knew wasn't there. "Um… Ino?" Sakura pointed with her free hand to her hand being held. Ino didn't notice that she was still holding on to Sakura, even though she intertwined her hand with hers and was squeezing it tightly.

Ino quickly let go and face-palmed. "I'm sorry Sakura. I think I'm still tired and losing my cool."

Sakura sat down on her chair again and looked back at Ino. "When do you lose your cool?" She said with a playful smirk.

Ino smirked. "I am pretty cool, but I'm not perfect. I can have my off days."

Sakura didn't say anything. Ino didn't know if she was letting her words settle or if she had thought of something similar. The two just stayed silent with the scent of flowers looming in the room and the fresh breeze slowly moving the curtains residing in the room.

"I never thought I would hear you say that." Sakura began. "I always thought you were perfect in every way. I was kind of jealous of you sometimes." Sakura said shyly.

Ino was now the one to be surprised. "Sakura… You were jealous of me? I don't even have half the qualities you have. You're sweet, kind, adorable, brave, strong, determined, talented and those are just a few. I only faked my way through life with a smile and a tough attitude. I was never the girl I wanted to be."

"Ino." Sakura's voice was calm but concerned. She opened up her arms and gave Ino a comforting hug. Ino was startled at first, but she then returned the hug wholeheartedly. "I'm not perfect either. I always tell myself that I am worthless and I listen to my demons all the time. It's only when I'm with you that I feel safe from myself and the things that haunt me in my nightmares. I don't feel afraid anymore when I know you're here, but sometimes it feels like your not there anymore."

Ino didn't try to stop the tears this time. She let them fall like the water droplets from the pouring rain. "I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have cut off our friendship like that. I should've been there for you, but I wasn't. I chose a boy over you. How messed up was that?" Ino said, crying on Sakura's shoulder.

"Very messed up but… I know you still thought of me when we were in the Chunin exams. You missed me after all these years and I did too. Maybe now we can tie up loose ends with each other."

"I would love that." Ino spoke through the tears. Sakura moved away from the hug to wipe the tears away slowly but gently. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"It's going to be weird hanging out again huh?"

"Maybe. Or maybe not. All I know is that I feel better being with you and… maybe we won't be separated again." Sakura's voice held hope that Ino hasn't heard of in a long time. It was enough to make Ino smile.

"I hope we aren't. We work better as a team."

"Maybe even… partners?" Sakura said bashfully. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Can I be your partner?"

"Woah woah! What's with the rush?" Sakura giggled.

"I don't want to lose you again, so I'll ask you a question that will bind us together, if that's okay with you?" Sakura nodded and Ino took a deep breath. "Can I be your partner so you can always count on me and I can always count on you?"

The two were blushing madly. They didn't know if this was their friendship or new found love blooming, but it felt right to them. It was that last word that determined everything. Yes or no?

The two held each other's hands as Sakura finally said what she felt was right for her and Ino.

"Yes."


End file.
